


Wolfy Love (1D/5sos fanfic)

by Britbratxx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, M/M, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britbratxx/pseuds/Britbratxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Mia. I go to Bradford High with 5 of my best friends who are like my family. Actually they are family. I know everything about them and they know everything about me. Or at least they used to. You see I have a really big secret that no one knows about except 6 special people. So right now im just trying to survive while trying my hardest to keep my secret. (Sorry i suck at descriptions but please do read thanks(: )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfy Love (1D/5sos fanfic)

Mia POV:  
I rode up to Bradford High on my bike it was like 8:00 am. As I was walking into the school I felt a hard shoulder knock into me and knock all my books down.

"Watch out!" said the popular kid, Zayn Malik.

"Sorry " I mumbled and swiftly picked up all my books.

I made my way to my locker and found my best friends Ashley, Harry, Liam, Niall, and Louis crowding around it. As I got closer to them they all turned to look at me.

"Hey!!" they all chimed.

I jokingly rolled my eyes at them and opened my locker. As I opened the locker a tiny note fell out. I went to pick it up but Ash quickly snatched it off the ground and everyone crowded around her as she began to read it out loud:

"Mia meet me in the woods at 12am. Don't be late."

As she finished reading the note they all looked up and stared at me with eyes blown wide.

"Who gave you the note?" asked Niall taking the note from ash gently.

"I don't know it just fell out of my locker when i opened it."

"Oh, well you aren't going to go right?"

"Of course not she isn't stupid!! Right Mia?" Ashley replied looking at Niall but glancing at me.

"Umm...I don't know. It isnt a big deal just hand me the note." I calmly took the note back from my friend and closed my locker door. I looked around my group of friends and realized that not Liam, Louis, or Harry had said a thing.

"Guys?" I say slowly trying to get them to say something.

"Well what are you going to do then?" Louis says.

"Yea? Shouldnt you report it or something?" Liam adds.

"Well for starters, Liam, im not going to report it and Louis im probably just going to ignore it."

"But hey if you dont go wont you get in trouble or someting? I mean the note did say to not be late and im sure not going is going to make you very late." informed Harry finally speaking up.

"Ummmm....ok fine ill go." I responded simply shrugging my shoulders.

"WHAT?!?!" Ash and Liam shout in unison.

"SHHHHH!!!" me and Harry exclaim.

"You cant go!! Mia are you serious!! Tell me your going crazy!!" Liam states.

"No..Li..just..never mind dont worry. We have to go class the bells about to ring." I say walking away.

"Mia, Wa-ugh. Bye!!" ash shouts

"Bye!!" I shout over my shoulder.

As soon as I walk into my science class I immediately go straight to the back corner next to the window and sit down. While everyone piled into the class I look out the window and let my thoughts wander.

"Everyone!! Listen up!!" Ms.Paul says startling me and pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Today we are having a free day. Now get to work, if you have any questions come to my desk and ask me, thank you. Oh and try to keep the talking to a quiet roar."

Well it looks like I can just chill since I, for once, have all my work done. Pulling out my phone from my back pocket I'm about to message Liam to ask about what I should do about the note when I see something move out of the corner of my eye. Quickly spinning my head to the side so I can look out the window I see a shadow move into the forest and disappear. I wonder what that was? Maybe it was a lost dog or a kid skipping school? Yea probably the last one. Turning back around and I send a text to Liam.

Hey lili (:

I was about to put my phone down when it vibrated. Unlocking it I see the reply Liam sent.

Heyy mia!! I was just about to text you. (:

I chuckle.

Lol. Li I wanted to talk to you about that note. You know the one that fell out of my locker?

Yea that's the exact same reason I was going to txt you. I really think that you should report it mia. This could turn dangerous.

No liam its just going to draw attention and drama and you know I hate both of those.

I know mia but...ok fine but please don't go ok?

Leeyuumm!!

No.

Ugh whatever li ill see you after class ok?

Ok bye mimi.

I locked my phone and put it in my back pocket. Looking at the clock I sigh, ugh 30 more minutes of this damn class. Goodness im so bored. Maybe Ill sleep a little.

**Author's Note:**

> ~AUTHOR'S NOTE~
> 
> Heyy guys this is my first story on here and I just wanted to know if you guys waned me to keep going or not and if you liked it our not. And if anything please do tell me what I should do to make it better. Thanks guys (:


End file.
